The Apple Tree
by flickeringdreams
Summary: Applekit's confused; medicine cat or warrior? Mate or no mate? Responsibility or more responsibility? Her life through these desicions, hardships, and love are here. OC's accepted, but are not needed. T to be safe.
1. Introduction Teaser

My name is Applekit. I'm 1 moon old, and still experiencing the wonders of camp. CliffClan camp is amazing, just like us! FrogClan and ShadeClan are okay, but CliffClan is my home! We're courageous, loyal, swift, and we know how to appreciate each other. The camp is set in a burnt hollow in a cliff, which overlooks the ocean. Yes, the ocean! Our territory always smells like salt, and seagulls crow loudly. Yes, other Clans find them annoying and can't think straight around 'em, but that's good for us, right? Yep! Plus, seagulls are our main prey, so... we can't exactly live without them.

I'm an only child. My mom's name is Seasalt, and she is a tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and a sharp face. I have her eyes. My father's name is Cherrypelt, and he has dark russet fur, which matches mine. I also have white paws and a single white blotch on my chest. I also have very long fur.

I honestly don't know if I want to be a medicine cat or a warrior. There are such great qualities in both! I won't name them all now. The medicine cat, Ivystone, is very kind. I want to be like her someday. But I also really want a mate, and maybe even kits. I know I'm only a moon old, but who knows how fast time will fly?

**A/N: **I know it's really short, but it's kind of like a teaser? Soon it'll be in... um... third person? I really need to figure that all out. The cat in the picture is Applekit. OC's are accepted, I guess. Just try to make it water/cliff/ocean etc. related.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, AS MUCH AS IT IS AMAZING. I ONLY OWN APPLEKIT, HER CLAN, AND THE OTHER CLANS. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE MINE, I CREATED THEM.

Oh, and I did not steal any names or ideas. I came up with it all on my own. No help.


	2. Chapter 1

"Don't do i-" Mud splashed into Spikekit's face as Applekit leaped paws-first forward. He grimaced and pulled back. "Gross, Applekit!" he wailed. Applekit smirked playfully, her long belly fur dripping with brown, sticky mud. Spikekit shook his black and white spiky fur (hence his name), and glared his brown eyes in a playful way.

"You've asked for it," he whispered, crouching and inching quickly towards the russet she-cat. She widened her eyes in mock fear, and bounded away from the tom, giggling. Laughing, he quickly pursued her. They ran a few foxlengths, until Applekit slowed due to laughter. Spikekit grinned triumphantly and leaped towards her.

Applekit was pinned onto her back.

"Give up?" Spikekit growled good naturedly next to her ear, which she twitched.

"Never!" she grunted back, trying to shove him off with her hind legs. The tom, who looked light, was actually quite heavy. Or maybe she was weak?

Giving up her shoving method, she relaxed. She glared into his eyes, and he laughed in a way that shook his whole body. "Now you give up? Weakling!" he joked. Applekit sighed in mock helplessness.

"Yes, fine, whatever." Spikekit backed off, then pricked his ears. His head swivelled towards the camp entrance, then his whole body. A border patrol was returning. Applekit let out a barely audible "ha!" and leapt heavily onto his shoulders and back. The spiky tom staggered and fell onto his belly with a little yelp. A few cats gaze switched to the cats; among them were: Gullstar, the old, frail leader; Moonstream, a to-be queen; Moonstream's mate, Goldeneyes; and Spikekit's own mother, Birdcrow. All looked away after a moment.

Spikekit's legs were splayed so he could not get up. "Gedoff!" he muttered through a face full of dirt. Applekit scrambled off and grinned wildly in her denmate's face. He licked his chest.

"Good job, Applekit," came a gruff voice. Applekit looked up in happiness. "Daddy!" she cried gleefully. Cherrypelt gazed down at her with his blue eyes. They were softened, as they were when he looked at either her or Seasalt. Applekit purred deeply, making her body tremble, and she lovingly butted her father with her head. Cherrypelt leaned down and licked his daughter's head, than straightened. His eyes were back to his usual hardened gaze, and he looked at Spikekit. The young tom shrank under his harsh gaze, then turned tail and leapt across the small clearing to his mother.

As Cherrypelt padded away, Applekit looked around for something to do. She didn't feel like playing with Spikekit again. As she pondered, a sleepy-looking Wolfkit padded out of the nursery. Applekit bounded over to her to play pebble-throw, and that night, prayed to StarClan that her kittenship would pass quickly.

Well, that was chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm open to suggestions, but please don't get mad if I don't use it. However, I will use anyone's OC. I may change it slightly to fit the story a bit better, but usually they stay nearly the same, if not exactly. This story includes Wolf that howls at eclipse's OC, Wolfkit, and MewMewLight271's two OC's, Moonstream and Goldeneyes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, WOLFKIT, MOONSTREAM OR GOLDENEYES. I MERELY OWN THIS STORY AND ALL ELSE IN IT.


End file.
